naughtybearfandomcom-20200215-history
Master Miyagi
Master Miyagi is a ninja bear to be deadly near Naughty Bear. This bear was designed after art designer Peter Goudanis watched the movie "The Karate Kid" during production. He is one of the few bears that can locate you in the woods. He is leader of the Ninja Bears. He always carries a Ninja-To, and is usually the first one to get in a vehicle or hide despite being a ninja master, highly implying he's using it to cover up his cowardice. Master Miyagi Summary Miyagi is the head of the ninja forces of Perfection Island. Despsite being really fast and strong, in the original Naughty Bear game he acts cowardly fighting only as his last resource. He's first seen working under Chubby but in Panic in Paradise he's seen working under Silky, hinting that he could be more of a mercenary. Always in Panic in Paradise, it's revealed to be an ex-movie stuntman but maybe he simply put his ninja skills in such a use before he became the head of the dojo. Always in PiP, he seems to have took a boost in bravery since he isn't afraid of fighting Naughty this time. He's also much stronger than before since it seems to take him only two sword strikes to knock Naughty out. Personality & Traits As previously stated, he is a coward and is usually the first one to get in a vehicle or hide despite being a ninja master. He appears to be a poser, highly implying he's using his states to cover up his cowardice. Despite this, he's implied to have some ninja skills. He's always carrying a ninja-to and he also appears to be very observant as he is one of the few bears that can locate you in the woods. Appearances In episode 2, Chubby hires 4 Ninja-Bears to defend himself against Naughty, one of them being Master Miyagi. The Ninja-Bears and Chubby get punished by Naughty. In Panic in Paradise, Master Miyagi appears as one of the four Ninja bodyguards hired to protect Chubby in the Wellness Center. He also appears in Bearmeinster Mansion as a main target, where the objective to punish him is to turn the pirate-costumed bears against him. As before in the wellness center, he will have his other three Ninja-Bears with him. He wields the ninja-to blade in his appearances. He seems to have toughened up a bit since he doesn't run away from Naughty anymore and can easily bring him down with a few blows of his sword. Equipment & Headgear Life: Strength: Accuracy: Speed: Video & Images MasterMiyagi.png|Miyagi in Naughty Bear Polaroid Miyagi medium.png|Miyagi in Naughty Bear: Panic in Paradise Ninja-Bears.png Maestro_Miyagi.jpg|Mater Miyagi in Naughty Bear Naughty Bear: Panic in Paradise get a ninja costume and get a bear trap and trap him while he thinks your his friend .hit a pirate and lead him to miyagi he ll think its u and punish him. and his defluffed 01:17, May 31, 2013 (UTC)braxton Sources Always put annotations for reference material! Category:Characters Category:Semi-Boss Bears Category:Villains Category:Ninja Bears Category:Defluffed